


JR/Apolo Drabbles 51-75

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: JR/Apolo Drabble Series [3]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25, 100 word JR Celski/Apolo Anton Ohno drabbles. They're not a series. Just 25 random moments that aren't connected. Some are funny, some are sexy. All were fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JR/Apolo Drabbles 51-75

51\. Buffet  
JR groans from where he lies diagonally across the bed, body sprawled out in every direction, head balanced precariously near the edge. Apolo winces, opening the cool damp washcloth in his hands and spreading it out on JR’s bare back. JR groans again, only this time it is in pleasure and relief. He sighs, blowing air out through his teeth. 

“Still can’t keep anything down?” Apolo asks. JR squeezes his eyes shut tighter. 

“Noooo… Fucking Malone and his fucked up idea of what makes a good Chinese buffet,” he curses. 

“It’s not Jordan’s fault you have food-poisoning.” 

“Yes… It is.”

 

52\. Strawberries  
Apolo greeted JR with a kiss. He pulled back licking his lips, his face confused. 

“JR? Why do you taste like strawberries?”

JR blushed. 

“My lips were chapped after practice.” 

Apolo blinked. 

“I repeat: Why do you taste like strawberries?”

“My lips were chapped so Aly let me use her chapstick. She only had strawberry flavored.” 

Apolo frowned. 

“I don’t like it.” 

“What do you expect me to do about it now?”

“Never mind, I’ll take care of it,” and he pressed his mouth to JR’s. His lips licked and teeth scraped. “There,” another kiss, gentler, “all gone.” JR laughed. 

 

53\. Tomato  
JR cries out, arching his back, hands tightening in Apolo’s long hair. Apolo pulls back, grinning. JR laughs, releasing Apolo’s head, and covering his face with both hands. JR laughs in relief, face flushed red like a tomato. 

“Feel better?” Apolo asks, climbing back up to stretch out beside JR on their bed. 

“Immeasurably. Thanks,” JR says, hugging Apolo close. Apolo rolls his eyes.

“No thanks necessary.” 

JR moves away and sits up, spreading his legs to study the inside of his thigh. “Serves me right. Climbing over an old wooden fence wearing shorts. A fucking splinter in my thigh.” 

 

54\. Shop  
“What’s this?” Simon asks, holding up a string of round beads. JR blanches white, taking them away. 

“Stop touching things!” he hisses. Jordan laughs, throwing an arm around JR’s shoulders. 

“Come on, we’re here to help you pick out something for Apolo. Spice things up in the bedroom for you guys,” he says with a grin. 

“Things are just fine between me and Apolo in bed. I don’t need your advice and we don’t need anything from this sex shop!” JR hisses. 

“What about this?” Travis asks, holding up a blue dildo. 

“Apolo already has that one… in red.” 

Silence.

 

55\. Electric/56. Phone (double-drabble)  
“Apolo, did you pay the electric bill?” JR asks, his voice sounding tiny and far away through the cellphone. Apolo frowns, dropping the script he’s reading to sit beside him on the hotel bed. 

“Yes… I think so. Why?” he asks, yawning, and sliding down against the pillows, he reaches out to turn out the bedside lamp. 

“Ummm… because our power just went out. But no one else’s did, and the circuit breaker isn’t popped. I think they shut off our power.”

“Fuck.” JR laughs from the other line. 

“Will you just let me take care of the bills? You travel so much, it’s just easier this way…” Apolo laughs. 

“Ok. Sounds like it might be a good idea. You know where I keep everything?” he asks. JR rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, Apolo. I’ll take care of it.” 

A beat of silence. 

“So… you’re alone at home… in the dark?” Apolo asks. 

“Yes. Why?” JR replies, voice suspicious. Apolo grins, 500 miles away. 

“Well you’re alone in the dark, and I’m alone in the dark, and we haven’t seen each other in 3 whole days…” Apolo trails off. JR laughs. 

“Phone sex? Really?” JR teases. 

“Yes! What are you wearing?” 

 

57\. Confidence  
Apolo watched from the NBC/Universal booth as JR walked out to stand behind the podium. His smile was huge as he watched JR grin and wave, waiting for his name to be announced. Apolo talked on autopilot, attention focused solely on the sight of JR standing, shoulders back and chin high. He was self-assured and confident. Apolo watched him bounce in place, eager for his medal, his happiness and pride shining bright enough for Apolo to feel it’s warmth, even at such a distance. Apolo had never felt so overwhelmingly proud as he did watching JR receive his gold medal. 

 

58\. Uniform  
JR walks into the house and knows the trip didn’t go well. It’s not because Apolo says anything, he doesn’t need too. JR looks at him and knows. 

Apolo is sprawled across the couch in sweats. While this is not an unusual type of outfit to find him in, (he spends more time at home in sweats than any other type of clothing) it’s the pair he’s wearing that warns JR to his mood. 

These are old sweats, ratty and stained. They’re also JR’s. JR sits down beside him, tugging him close. 

“That bad?” 

Apolo leans against him and sighs. 

 

59\. Journalist  
In the end they don’t really have a choice in whether they go public. The choice is taken from them by one pesky journalist with a nose for sniffing out sex-scandals, and no discernible conscience. A few weeks hiding in bushes and harassing the right people with leading questions and he has all the proof he needs to out them. 

But any fears of a public outcry or backlash are laid to rest when they’re met with overwhelming support. The fans go nowhere. Their friends stand behind them, and their families are as steadfast with their love as ever before. 

 

60\. Drain  
JR pushes his face into the spray, letting the hot water beat down on his face and chest, bouncing off his shoulders and rolling down his back. He huffs out a sigh, and tips to the side, resting his head on the tiled wall. He’s exhausted, too tired to jump when warm arms slide around him unexpectedly, a strong body pressing tightly to his back. He relaxes back into Apolo’s chest, letting his head roll to rest on Apolo’s shoulder. Apolo hums in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. JR feels all his stress flow down the drain. 

 

61\. Invitation  
Jordan spits tea all over his laptop screen when he opens his. 

Travis nearly crashes his car. 

Simon starts to laugh and doesn’t stop until he’s practically passed out from lack of air. 

Yuki just grins and goes online to book plane tickets. 

Aly cries she’s so happy, and starts following Travis around with doe eyes. 

Sue and Bob look at each other and sort of smile in half happiness half sadness. 

Julianne squeals and starts texting Apolo frantically. 

But everyone of importance who gets the wedding invitations JR and Apolo send out, is happy for them and RSVP immediately. 

 

62\. Loss  
Apolo couldn’t get to JR until hours after the race had ended. By then the press conference had been had, the flowers and medals had been handed out, and the oval was already empty and dark. His arms closed around JR’s slumped shoulders, pulling the taller body closer, and hugging him tightly. 

“There will be other races,” he whispered. JR nodded, head tucked down, and face hidden. 

“I know. This just really sucked,” he replied quietly, voice a little raw, a lot disappointed. 

“Yes, it does,” Apolo said, hands gripping JR’s shoulders, easing gently away. “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

63\. Low  
It was dark, the flickering blue glow from the TV the only light in the living room. The sound was turned down low, but not off, and the occasional line of dialogue pierced the otherwise silent room to add a hum to the soundtrack they were creating. JR lets out a choked, pressing his face into Apolo’s sweaty throat, his arms wrapped around Apolo’s shoulders, hands digging in to firm muscles for purchase. He shifts his hips, Apolo’s dick sliding a few inches deeper inside of him and making him moan again, louder. 

“Fuck,” Apolo growls, thighs tensing, body contracting.

 

64\. Limo  
“Tell me again why Apolo isn’t with us?” JR asks putting his head back. Jordan rolls his eyes. 

“Because he’s your husband-to-be, he’s not allowed at your Bachelor Party,” he explains. Again.

“But he deserves to have a Bachelor Party too!” JR protests. Travis smirks. 

“He’s getting one… tomorrow night!” he announces. Raucous cheers throughout the limo. 

“That’s right boys! Pace yourselves, we’ve got more drinking to do tomorrow evening!” Simon says. JR rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up, Simon. You know you’ll be passing out after two beers. Just like always!” JR replies, earning more laughter, and a half-hearted glare. 

 

65\. Nest  
JR curls into a tighter ball, tugging the blanket up over his head, and reaching around, pulling the pillows closer against his back. 

“JR?” the bed dips and shifts. “What’s going on? Why are you nesting again?” 

JR sighs, reaching up with one hand to yank the blanket down a few inches. He blinks at Apolo, who stretches out beside him, tossing one arm and one leg across JR’s body, face pressed close to his. 

“They cancelled the concert,” he whispers. Apolo frowns. 

“Blue Scholars?” JR nods, earning a sympathetic smile and nuzzle. “They’ll reschedule. It’s no reason to pout.” 

 

66\. Disagreement  
JR pushed Apolo up against the hallway wall, slamming his shoulders back into the flat surface. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he mumbled, voice desperate, his lips pressed tightly to Apolo’s. Apolo shook his head, hands sliding under the hem of JR’ t-shirt to dive down the back of his jeans. 

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t fucking matter,” he growled, pulling JR’s hips hard into his, erections pressing tightly together. They cried out together, Apolo’s mouth breaking away from JR’s to bite down his chin, his teeth scraping down JR’s exposed neck. “I love you…” 

“I know,” JR moans. 

 

67\. Homosexual  
“Why are you doing this to me?” 

“I’m not doing anything to you!” 

“Yes, you are. You’re leaving me for her. I think I deserve to know why!” 

“I love her.”

“You don’t love her, Apolo. You love me! Are you crazy?” 

“No. I don’t love you. You were a… a mistake.” 

“A mistake? What the fuck, Apolo!?” 

“I’m not gay, JR. I’ll never be gay.” 

“You seemed pretty fucking gay when you had your dick up my ass, and doubly so when you had mine up yours!” 

“I have to do what’s best for me, JR.”

“Fuck you, Apolo.” 

 

68\. Match  
“Did you pick up my tux for me? I need it for that charity dinner next week,” Apolo asks pressing a kiss to JR’s lips. 

“Yes. But you didn’t tell me it would be like trying to make a withdrawal out of Fort Knox!”

“What?” 

“I hand him your slip. He gets the tux, looks at the tag, then at me and frowns. Wants to know why I am picking up YOUR dry-cleaning. He almost didn’t give it to me! I made him match your address to my drivers license. You’d have thought I was trying to rob the place!” 

 

69\. Axis  
JR flinches, head spinning. This can’t be true. This can’t be happening. He shakes his head. 

“JR?” 

“Yes… Yuki, I’m here,” he whispers. 

“I had to call you. You needed to know. I didn’t want you to hear on the news, or…” Yuki’s voice breaks. JR feels the tears start. “He loved you. And now he’s… he didn’t suffer.” 

The world should be over. The sky should have gone dark. But the world keeps turning on its axis, unaffected, unmoved, and unchanged. But not for JR. For him everything has halted in place. And nothing will ever be the same. 

 

70\. Wild  
JR’s hips slammed back against his, the movement angry, wild. Apolo winced, grimaced, but kept fucking forward into JR. This had to be hurting him. In the past 3 years they’d never fucked like this before. Not once. But JR didn’t try to stop him or slow him down. Instead he urged him on, pushing back into each thrust with a power and furor that was surely causing bruises. So Apolo didn’t change it, just kept pressing inside again and again, with the same painful intensity. He didn’t want to stop because, they both knew, this was the last time. 

 

71\. Statement  
“Apolo, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“This isn’t nothing. So try again.”   
(an audible sigh)  
“I’m making a statement.”   
“Ah... I see. What kind of statement would that be?”  
“I’m staking my claim on you. Is that ok?”  
“I guess so. But isn’t holding hands a little bit… weird?”  
“Why would it be weird? You don’t like holding my hand?”  
“I didn’t say that. It’s just outside the norm. For us. Especially in public.”   
“I know. That’s why doing it makes a statement. Otherwise what would be the point?”   
“I don’t know. Showing affection?”   
“Well, ok… it does that too.” 

 

72\. Dare  
“Truth or Dare?” Jordan asks. 

“Dare,” Apolo replies, slumping back in his seat. 

“I dare you to suck JR’s dick,” Jordan grins devilishly, sitting back to watch the fireworks. Apolo blinks at him, looks at JR, whose face has flushed in embarrassment and arousal. Apolo looks around the circle of teammates and friends. 

“Ok,” he says and stands up. Shock spreads through the group, as he reaches down to help JR stand up from the floor. 

“You’re actually going to do it?” Travis asks. Apolo grins. 

“I already did this morning. Won’t be a big deal to do it again!” 

 

73\. Tender  
It wasn’t always fast, hard, and bone-meltingly hot. Sometimes it was slow and soft and tender. Sometimes they took their time and just enjoyed each other. 

JR liked those times almost better than the quick hard fucks, because they were rarer. 

Apolo was always either coming or going. JR usually had practice or competitions of their friends vying for his time. They had so little time for just them. 

So nights like this, where they took their time to savor it, going gentle and easy, making it last, feeling Apolo breaking apart slowly under his hands, they meant something more. 

 

74\. Unexpected/75. Dynamic (double-drabble)  
They weren’t what their friends would expect. Not when they were alone and in bed together. Who would have suspected that quiet, slightly anti-social JR was a controlling top or that Apolo Anton Ohno, so sure and tough on the ice and in business matters, would be almost exclusively a bottom. They didn’t like labels in general, but these seemed to fit pretty well, because for them they just worked. 

Look beneath the surface and they seemed perfectly explainable preferences. JR, the strong confident silent type, liked to be in charge, but being completely in love with Apolo, also wanted to take care of his every need or desire. Meanwhile, Apolo, independent and so in control and in charge of every aspect of his life liked to let go and let himself be taken care of for a change. It didn’t matter that Apolo was older, or more famous, or in many ways JR’s mentor on the ice and in the gym. 

When they were alone their dynamic changed, shifted. Apolo could let JR have him completely, and JR could take it all but won’t. And in this, like during tempo training on the ice, they were in perfect sync.


End file.
